


Just Us, and Nobody Else

by UsagiNeko



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: F/M, Illustrated, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiNeko/pseuds/UsagiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This kinda acts as a sequel to my last story.  After seeing their kiss in episode 23, it made me wonder what they would’ve done if they hadn’t been interrupted lol.  Warning:  Rated M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us, and Nobody Else

“AGH!”

Juliet yelped as the Capulet sword was knocked out of her hand.  She fell down on her knees, defenseless and out of breath.

Romeo stood above her with the Montague sword in his hand.  He froze, gazing down at her helpless form.  Breathing heavily from their combat, he approached her, dropping his sword to the ground.  He grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her up into a sweet embrace, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. 

Juliet clung to him as the tears escape her eyes.  She obviously wished not to go offer her life to Escalus, and now as Romeo held her so close, she only wanted one thing: to be with him.

Romeo hugged her tighter.  The thought of ever losing her pained his soul.  _“In life and in death, we will be together,”_ he spoke to Juliet in his mind. _“Your pain is my pain.  Your sorrow is my sorrow.  Your happiness is my happiness.”_ Romeo broke their kiss and scooped her up into his arms.  He carried her back into the castle as she held on tightly to him, her face buried in his armored chest.

* * *

In an abandoned bedroom deep in the castle, the door was bolted shut.  A heavy bureau was moved in front of the door as well.  Nothing and no one was going to interrupt them.  Not Ophelia, not Juliet’s comrades, not the earthquakes (though they had oddly subsided for now).  It was just them and nobody else.

The armor that had once protected their bodies was already discarded on the floor.  On the bed they sat, so madly in love.  Kisses and soft moaning escape their lips.  He whispers sweet nothings in her ear.  They cling to each other, almost frantically as their passion pours out in all its glory.

They had made love before, but this time they caressed and fondled each other as though they were never going to see each other again.  Their desire was so much more intense, and they were not going to hold back.  Romeo yanked her slip up and over her head, throwing it across the room.  He caught sight of the symbol of Escalus’s seed on her chest.

“Is this…” Romeo pondered, but he was interrupted as Juliet placed her finger over his lips.

“Shhh… not now,” she whispered.  She then took hold of his head and pushed it down to her bare breasts.  Romeo let the matter go for now and proceeded to kiss her soft globes. 

Juliet moaned as Romeo held her close, kissing and sucking her pink nipples. Her hands ran through his hair, gripping it tightly due to the intense pleasure she was feeling.  All she wanted to think about was her Romeo and how much she loved him.  Just for this moment, she wanted to forget all about offering her life to Escalus.  Even the aching she felt through her chest from the quakes had eased down.  The moaning escaping form her lips was no longer of pain, but of erotic pleasure as she knelt before her love, letting him do whatever he wished to her.

Juliet couldn’t wait any longer as she reached down and shoved Romeo’s pants down to his knees.  Romeo leaned back while Juliet scooted herself down to lie on the bed.  Their eyes met, filled with lust and desire, their cheeks a bright red, as Romeo began to pull Juliet’s tights and panties down until they were completely off her legs.  He then parted her legs and lowered himself onto her.  Juliet used her feet to push Romeo’s pants further down to his ankles while he completed the task by kicking them off onto the floor. 

Now he lay on top of her and position his hardened member until it was resting against her entrance. He pushed forward into her, causing Juliet to scream out with ecstasy into the emptiness of the room.  Romeo began a steady rhythm, thrusting in a out of her slowly.  Juliet felt she was strong enough for him not to be so gentle.  Feeling devious, she pounded her fists on his back.

“Harder damn it,” she gasped.  Romeo was surprised and turned on by her sudden determination, as he began to pound harder into her sacred flower.  They moaned louder as their breathing turned into panting.  Romeo slipped his arms underneath her and held her tightly, as did Juliet who was digging her nails into his back.  They dove into a passionate kiss, tasting each other while they rocked back and forth. 

Romeo thoughts trailed back to the wonderful times he experienced with her: their first meeting, the incident at the abandoned hut, their first kiss, their vows, and the first time they made love.  All the wonderful memories of her reminded him just how blessed he was to have her, and he’d be damned if anyone or anything tried to break the bond between them.  Possessively, he held onto her tighter, burying his moans into her neck. 

Some time passed as they made love.  They rolled around the bed allowing Juliet to get on top.  Romeo would sit up and let her straddle him while she pounded onto him.  They dared never to let go of one another, kissing each others lips, nipping at their necks, and feeling each other’s soft skin.  They were on cloud nine, and neither of them wanted this moment to end.

Eventually, Romeo pushed her back down on the bed and dominated her.  It wasn’t long before he started thrusting faster into her and their breathing quickened into short screams.  Juliet clenched his shoulder blades as she began to thrash wildly beneath him.  No words were spoken when she tensed up and let out a piercing scream, squeezing Romeo’s member until he himself lost it and came inside of her with a long and loud moan. 

When their orgasms subsided, he sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled her up until she was sitting on his lap with her legs draped over his thighs.  She snaked her arms through his and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest.  Romeo massaged her back while he held her close, kissing the top of her head over and over. 

They sat there for a long time, holding each other before they knew that eventually they would have to come out of hiding.  The tears stung at Juliet’s eyes at the thought of having to end this special moment together.  She clung to Romeo tighter as he could feel the wetness of her eyes against his chest.  He then took her face and kissed each of her brown orbs, removing her tears.

“In life and in death,” he whispered, reminding her of the vows they made.  “I will be with you.  If you still wish to confront Escalus, I will go with you.  I will not allow you to be alone ever again.”

Juliet nodded, feeling a little better at his comforting words.  “I’m sorry I tried to forget our vows,” she said weakly.  “I will never doubt our devotion to one another ever again.  I love you, Romeo.  More than anything.”

“And I love you Juliet,” he responded sweetly as he leaned in and kissed her. 

They sat together a while longer, then decided it would be best to get dressed again.  They helped each other put their armor back on, and moved the bureau out of the way of the door.  Romeo unbolted the door and opened it.  Juliet took a deep breath as Romeo turned back to her.

“Ready when you are,” he said.

“Okay,”

With that, they held hands and walked out of the door, ready to face whatever fate was coming to them.  Just as long as they were together, forever.


End file.
